En attendant le train
by gidro
Summary: OS. Un sorcier à deux doigts de devenir un mage noir se promène dans Londres, un 1er septembre, et fait la rencontre d'une petit fille qui passait par là. OS lèger et sans histoire bien précise, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup quand même


Et un nouvel OS, un !

Celui-ci est un peu particulier, j'avais un thème qui me trottait sournoisement dans la tête, mais je voyais mal comment le mettre en place, je voulais quelque chose d'un peu sombre mais léger à la fois, de la noirceur mêlée à de naïveté… un compromis assez compliqué donc !

Une discussion entre un sorcier tourmenté et une petite fille…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

L'homme marchait d'un pas assuré sur un trottoir d'une rue londonienne, non loin de la gare King's Cross. Sa cape flottait derrière lui, et les nombreuses personnes qu'il croisa lui lancèrent d'étranges regards, mais il s'en moquait. Il était un sorcier et se souciait peu de l'avis de simples moldus. Il n'allait quand même pas se déguiser pour leur ressembler, par soucis de discrétion ! Il n'allait pas se cacher, de quoi aurait-il peur ? Il se contenta de sourire lorsqu'une vieille dame lui jeta un regard outré.

Il s'était réveillé aux aurores ce matin, comme tous les jours depuis longtemps maintenant et, habitué, il avait décidé que le mieux était de mettre ce temps à profit pour se balader et laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Il songeait à sa vie actuelle, à ce qu'il aurait du faire et à ce qu'il allait faire. Et il marchait depuis trois heures maintenant à travers la ville, sans faire attention aux nombreuses voitures qui circulaient à côté de lui en produisant un brouhaha conséquent.

Les premiers temps, quand il avait commencé à passer ses journées dans des endroits moldus, le bruit l'avait gêné, mais son esprit avait vite trouver un moyen d'ignorer ce dérangement. Se souvenant ses réflexions passées, il sourit en regardant une voiture passer à côté de lui en accélérant violemment. Il savait qu'en un claquement de doigts, il pouvait détruire cette chose, alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire du bruit pour l'instant, il aurait bientôt sa revanche s'il le voulait.

Finalement, c'était pour cette raison qu'il adorait se promener dans les quartiers moldus. Tous ces gens sans pouvoirs semblaient si sûrs d'eux, sans se douter une seconde qu'à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait une personne capable de les tuer en un instant.

L'homme sourit une nouvelle fois. Tous les hommes et les femmes de ce monde étaient si certains de contrôler leurs vies, alors qu'il pouvait tout détruire à sa guise, si jamais l'envie lui prenait. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était laissé aller au meurtre et à la destruction gratuite, il appréciait justement le fait de savoir qu'il avait le pouvoir de tout briser. Personne n'avait le contrôle, sauf lui, il se sentait dieu parmi les humains. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il n'était pas enfermé seul chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignit la gare et décida de profiter d'un banc pour s'asseoir quelques minutes. Les lieux très fréquentés étaient encore plus exaltants. Toutes ces personnes qui circulaient dans toutes les directions, vivant leurs vies sans se soucier des autres et de ce qui les entourait.

Une fourmilière géante, remplie d'humains avec chacun leurs histoires, leurs familles et leurs amis. Tant de personnes qui pleureraient la mort de quelqu'un, c'était ça aussi son pouvoir.

Une petite fille blonde passe juste devant lui. Elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, semblant perdue. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards sceptiques à un billet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, puis relevait la tête pour chercher quelque chose autour d'elle. Sans le trouver apparemment, puisqu'elle tournait en rond depuis une bonne demi heure déjà.

Un sourire de mauvais augure se dessina sur le visage de l'homme alors qu'il sortait discrètement sa baguette d'un des replis de sa cape. Avec précision, il la dirigea vers la petite fille, mais l'abaissa au dernier moment, préférant attendre d'avantage avant d'agir.

Distrait, il posa la baguette à côté de lui sur le banc.

La fille venait de disparaître derrière un mur de pierre. L'homme replongea dans ses réflexions, pensant à toutes les personnes qui connaissaient la fillette et qui pourraient pleurer sa mort. D'un geste, en moins d'une seconde, il pourrait agir sur toutes ses personnes et modifier leurs vies.

Des parents, des amis, la famille, des voisins. Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement, juste à côté, le fasse se retourner vivement.

La fillette blonde se tenait debout à côté de lui et le regardait de ses petits yeux bleus.

« C'est votre baguette monsieur ? » Dit-elle en brandissant l'objet en bois qu'elle venait de ramasser sur le banc. « Vous êtes un sorcier ? »

L'homme lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il savait masquer ses émotions en toutes circonstances, même si à cet instant il avait envie d'étrangler cette imprudente qui avait osé poser ses mains sur sa baguette. La sienne !

Il tendit une main et la baguette s'envola pour atterrir directement dans sa paume. Il replia aussitôt les doigts sur le morceau de bois et remit la baguette dans une de ses poches.

« La magie, ça n'existe pas. » Répondit-il froidement en détournant la tête pour fixer un bâtiment sans intérêt, face à lui.

La fillette n'en tint pas compte et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Vous avez quand même l'air d'un sorcier ! Je ne suis pas une fille de moldu, je sais reconnaître une baguette magique quand j'en vois une ! » Répondit-elle fièrement en le regardant avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

« Alors si tu as des parents sorciers à embêter, pourquoi es-tu assise à côté de moi en ce moment ? »

La question en elle-même sembla gêner la jeune fille d'avantage que le ton acerbe qu'avait pris l'inconnu assis à ses côtés.

« En fait mes parents n'ont pas pu m'accompagner. Ils travaillent dur parce que nous manquons d'argent, et ils n'ont pas pu se libérer. »

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard désabusé.

« Et ils n'ont pas peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? » Sa voix avait pris un ton menaçant que la jeune fille ne sembla pas remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? »

L'homme sourit, amusé par tant de naïveté.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas t'arriver plutôt. Une jeune fille de onze ans, seule en plein cœur de Londres, sans défense. Que crois-tu pouvoir faire s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose ? »

« Comment vous connaissez mon âge ? » Demanda-t-elle, ignorant complètement sa question. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre.

« Nous sommes le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée. Si tu avais déjà été à Poudlard, tu n'aurais pas traversé la gare de long en large pour trouver la voie 9 ¾, tu es donc en première année. »

La fillette ne trouva rien à répondre devant cette logique et se contenta d'un petit sourire.

« Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle et ravala une remarque sur le fait de se mêler de ses oignons. La fillette le regardait un air neutre, la réponse ne semblant pas vraiment l'intéresser. Elle voulait juste faire la conversation avec lui.

« J'aime observer les moldus. » Répondit-il avec franchise. Elle le fixa plus attentivement, intriguée par sa réponse. Il saisit l'invitation à continuer. « Tous ces gens qui vivent leur vie, c'est passionnant. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de se qui se déroule pourtant sous leurs yeux. Ils s'en fichent. Pourtant un jour ce qui restait sagement à côté d'eux pourrait venir troubler leur vie, et à cet instant, ils n'auraient plus le temps de comprendre. »

Elle le regardait maintenant de manière étrange, un peu perdue.

« C'est important de comprendre ce qu'il y a autour de soi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui c'est important ! Il faut comprendre une chose pour pouvoir la combattre ou au moins se défendre, ou simplement s'en méfier dans le cas de nos chers moldus qui ne pourraient rien faire face à un sorcier. Ils doivent se sentir forts au volant de leurs voitures, en sécurité peut-être même ! » Il lâcha un rire forcé. « S'ils savaient… »

Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna vers les voitures qui circulaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Pourquoi faudrait-il tout connaître pour savoir le combattre ? Le danger n'est pas partout ! La paix est revenue avec la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, le mage noir avait été vaincu au terme d'un duel impressionnant par le Survivant en personne, comme le réclamait la prophétie.

« Voldemort. » Lâcha l'homme, faisant sursauter la fillette qui le regarda avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration. « Vous n'êtes pas plus en sécurité maintenant qu'il est mort, il reste encore beaucoup de mauvaises personnes qui peuvent faire beaucoup de mal. »

Une lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il croisait le regard azur de la jeune fille.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Moi par exemple. » Il la fixa, attendant sa réaction, mais elle ne sembla pas du tout inquiète.

« Vous ? »

« Oui moi ! » Répondit-il vivement, presque pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. « Je pourrais sortir ma baguette et tuer toutes les personnes présentes ! Ca me prendrait quelques secondes, ça serait horrible, tout le monde aurait peur à nouveau, des personnes seraient tristes… »

« Pourquoi faire ça alors ? » Répondit-elle.

Aucune trace d'inquiétude ne venait troubler son visage angélique.

« Pour montrer ma puissance ! J'ai un pouvoir incroyable sur eux ! Tu vois cet homme là-bas ? » Il désigna un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui marchait au ralentit en lisant son journal. « Je peux décider s'il continuera à vivre ou s'il va mourir, sans lui laisser le moindre choix. Sa vie m'appartient. »

Elle continuait de fixer l'homme au journal, réfléchissant aux paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi vouloir posséder sa vie ? Vous avez déjà la votre. »

« Pour lui montrer qu'il est faible et qu'il ne profite pas de ce qu'il peut avoir ! Et c'est encore pire pour les sorciers. Tu sais avec la magie les possibilités sont infinies ! Si je le voulais je pourrais devenir immortel. Je pourrais tuer des centaines de personnes ou en sauver autant. Qui peut se vanter de pouvoir faire ça ? Quasiment tous les sorciers se contentent du minimum. Ils utilisent la magie pour la vie de tous les jours, c'est bien plus simple que les inventions des moldus, alors que tellement de choses sont à leur portée. Il faut les faire réagir ! »

« Alors montrer leur votre pouvoir en faisant le bien, en sauvant de gens, plutôt que de les tuer ! »

La réponse était sortie de sa bouche sans qu'elle réfléchisse avant de parler. L'homme, surpris, se tourna à nouveau vers elle, s'attendant à voir de la colère, comme si cette gamine osait lui faire un reproche, mais il trouva en face de lui un visage déterminé. En réponse, il lâcha un rire amer.

« Si je faisais le bien, ils n'auraient pas envie d'en faire autant. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie, quelqu'un fait déjà le bien, continuons notre vie, un ange gardien aura bien le temps de nous protéger ! » Lança-t-il, sarcastique.

A sa grande surprise, la fille ri.

« Vous avez sûrement raison, mais ils ne méritent pas la mort. »

« Les héros n'ont pas la vie facile, les lâches doivent payer pour ça ! Je pense que le meilleur moyen de voir leurs réactions est de les attaquer, de les mettre au pied du mur ! »

« Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis ! »

« Qui m'en empêcherait ? Les aurors ? » Ri-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Non. Harry Potter ! Il a battu Vous-savez-qui, c'est le plus puissant sorcier du monde, il vous arrêtera. Les autres gens n'auront pas à se battre et pourront rester lâche ! » Conclut-elle avec un sourire triomphant. Apparemment la théorie de l'homme l'amusait et elle prenait un malin plaisir à contrer ses arguments.

« Et si Harry Potter devenait méchant ? »

« Non, c'est impossible ! » Répondit-elle avec conviction.

« Si tu le dis… » Conclut-il.

Après avoir laissé le dernier mot à la jeune fille, il tourna à nouveau son regard vers les personnes s'activant dans la gare. A côté, elle semblait faire la même chose, réfléchissant encore à leur conversation.

Puis d'un coup, elle se leva et se planta devant lui, la mine inquiète.

« Vous pouvez m'aider à trouver la voie 9 ¾ ? Il est presque 11h et je vais rater mon train ! »

L'homme souffla avant de se lever à son tour.

« Suis-moi ! »

Il avança jusqu'au mur séparant les voies 9 et 10 et se planta là.

« Voilà, tu n'as qu'à traverser ce mur et tu trouveras ton train ! »

La fillette lui lança un regard effrayé.

« Je ne vais pas traverser un mur ! »

Il sourit devant sa réaction, similaire à la sienne quelques années plus tôt.

« C'est une illusion, il n'y a pas de mur ! Si tu hésites, le mieux c'est de courir. »

Elle s'avança timidement et au dernier moment, recula.

« Non je n'ose pas ! »

« C'est facile pourtant, il faut juste marcher droit vers le… »

« Venez avec moi ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Mais je ne… »

« Si venez ! » Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main pour le tirer vers le mur avec elle.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois.

« Très bien, s'il faut passer par là pour me débarrasser de toi ! »

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents, et ensembles ils traversèrent le mur pour se retrouver face à un magnifique train rouge, en tout point semblable à celui présent dans les souvenirs de l'homme.

« Mais tu n'as pas d'affaires ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'émerveillait devant la locomotive déjà fumante.

« Non. Comme je venais seule, l'école est venue chercher mes affaires hier soir. »

Il hocha la tête, trouvant cette solution intelligente.

Ils restèrent quelques instants debout face au train, sans rien dire, alors qu'autour d'eux de nombreux élèves accompagnés de leurs parents couraient dans tous les sens.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le train.

La jeune fille joignit ses mains et se tordit les doigts, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai peur que les autres se moquent de moi… » Finit-elle par dire, timidement.

« Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Elle sembla encore plus gênée, la peau pâle de son visage rosissant légèrement alors que ses yeux admiraient le sol du quai.

« Je n'ai pas de baguette magique. Mes parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour m'en acheter une, les livres coûtaient déjà très cher ! »

Amusé par l'explication de la jeune fille, il se mit à rire doucement.

« C'est pas drôle ! » S'offusqua-t-elle.

« Non en effet. » Répondit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. « Je me disais juste que je pourrais te donner la mienne. Tu sais je n'en ai pas besoin ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il leva une main et la baguette sortit toute seule de sa poche avant de léviter pour atterrir dans la main de la jeune fille. Elle regarda l'objet avec émerveillement puis se mit à courir vers lui.

« Merci !! » Cria-t-elle.

L'homme ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis se retrouva avec une fille collée à lui, ses petits bras entourant sa taille.

« Tu l'utiliseras sûrement d'une bien meilleure manière que moi. » Dit-il en passant maladroitement la main sur ses cheveux. « Passe une bonne année à Poudlard ! »

Souriante, elle le lâcha et partit vers le train en se retournant pour faire des signes de la main auxquels il répondit.

Puis, quand elle disparut, il transplana, et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui.


End file.
